Cielo of Olypmus
by Breanna Sinclaire
Summary: when Tsuna is abandon by his guardians his mother sends him off to new york what's next GODS QUESTS AND DEMIGODS srry for slow updates i will try M for future UP for ADOPTION HITAUS
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything

 _Thoughts_

 _Flash back_

"Talk"

 _ **ACTION**_

Tsuna Pov.

 _How could they I thought to myself_

 _Flash back_

 _I was walking down the street when I stopped peering around the corner I saw my guardians_

 _I was about to step out when my intuition flared up and told me to stay put and listen_

" _how lame is dame Tsuna it used to be a fun game but now it's gone too far what if I can't play baseball? " Takeshi said_

 _ **SNAP**_

" _Hn why do I will not follow a weak herbivore "hibari said_

 _ **SNAP**_

 _I winced as I felt a sharp pain in my heart_

 _Then both the rain and cloud rings and boxes shattered only to reappear in my waiting hands_

 _I covered my mouth with my hand to stifle a scream as I heard my other guardians also confess one by one_

" _How could sawada endanger kyoko like that he is no onii-san of mine "_

 _ **SNAP**_

 _I covered my ears I didn't want to hear anymore_

" _Tenth no sawada is not worthy "_

 _ **SNAP**_

 _Tears streamed down my face as felt each snap_

" _Kufufufu I can't have him endangering my precious chrome like that"_

 _ **SNAP**_

 _All the vongola rings appeared in my hands with their matching boxes_

 _Then I stepped out from the corner and said "you want me gone, wish granted "I said as I walked past them_

 _I ran into my room and cried my eye's out_

 _Clutching at my chest trying to fill the seemingly empty hole in my chest_

 _kaa-san opened the door "Tsu-kun "she called out softly_

 _I plastered a fake smile on my face and turned around "yes kaa-san "I replied_

 _She covered her mouth with her hand_

" _What's wrong "she said_

" _Their gone"_

 _Her eyes widened_

" _Tsuna, how would you feel about living in new York?_

" _Really "I asked with hope shining in my eyes_

 _She smiled at me" you'll leave tomorrow morning" she said_

 _ **TIME SKIP**_

 _I turned and started gathering my few belongings_

 _I whispered a quick "good bye "then a "thank you"_

 _Flash back end_

I walked to the airport with my 27 jacket and headphones

After I boarded I went to sleep listening to music

 **TIME SKIP because I'm lazy**

I woke to the intercom

As I walked off the plan I made my way to my apartment it was small but homier

I unpacked my belongings and went to sleep

And done review .fav .follow hey even pm ideas tell if it's good or bad

Ciao Breanna Sinclaire out


	2. Song of the broken sky

Disclaimer I don't own khr

" **Action"**

 _Thoughts_

 _ **Flash back**_

"Talk"

'Thoughts'

Tsuna Pov.

I awoke unable to sleep I slipped on my headphones and threw on my 27 jacket I walked out the door it shut with a quite " **click"** I started walking and stopped when I found myself in the middle of a forest and I began to sing

 **Bad Apple**

 _Ever on and on I continue circling_

 _With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony_

 _Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing_

 _And suddenly I see that I can't break free—_

I pause suck in a breathe and continue as tears wind their way down my face

 _I'm_

 _Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity_

 _With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony_

 _To tell me who I am, who I was_

 _Uncertainty enveloping my mind_

 _Till I can't break free_

 _And_

 _I close my eyes to a unseen audience of creatures and unaware of a certain watching goddess_

 _Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real_

 _But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel_

 _So I'm tired of all the pain, all the misery inside_

 _And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night_

 _You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go_

 _But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know_

 _If I make another move there'll be no more turning back_

 _Because everything will change and it all will fade to black_

 _Will tomorrow ever come? Will I make it through the night?_

 _Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light?_

 _Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay, or should I go?_

 _I've forgotten how to tell. Did I ever even know?_

 _Can I take another step? I've done everything I can_

 _All the people that I see I will never understand_

 _If I find a way to change, if I step into the light_

 _Then I'll never be the same and it all will fade to white_

 _Ever on and on I continue circling_

 _With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony_

 _Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing_

 _And suddenly I see that I can't break free—_

 _I'm_

 _Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity_

 _With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony_

 _To tell me who I am, who I was_

 _Uncertainty enveloping my mind_

 _Till I can't break free_

 _And_

 _Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real_

 _But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel_

 _So I'm tired of all the pain, all the misery inside_

 _And I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night_

 _You can tell me what to say; you can tell me where to go_

 _But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know_

 _If I make another move there'll be no more turning back_

 _Because everything will change and it all will fade to black_

 _If I make another move, if I take another step_

 _Then it all would fall apart. There'd be nothing of me left_

 _If I'm crying in the wind, if I'm crying in the night_

 _Will there ever be a way? Will my heart return to white?_

 _Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am?_

 _I've forgotten how to see; I've forgotten if I can_

 _If I opened up my eyes there'd be no more going back_

 _'Cause I'd throw it all away and it all would fade to black_

I open eyes and clapping I franticly search for the who had startled the silence

I see a women step out of the shadows I watch her cautiously

Searching for any signs of hostility then she speaks

" You have a lovely voice "she pauses wrinkles her nose for a male I nod uncertainly

"Name "

I falter "what?"

"Your name mortal" the woman says with an air of authority

Recovering from my shock

I reply stuttering "T-t-tsuna"

"hmp"

"what are you doing out in the forest "

A bitter smile wound its way onto my face

"remembering"

Artemis Pov. (yes I just did that)

I was searching for camping space when I heard a sorrowful voice ring out

I follow the voice

Shocked to see a _male of all things emitting the beautiful yet lonely sound_

I was shocked to see both monsters and animals alike drew near to listen to the poor boys song

But I was shocked most of all how the boy answered my question

No child should know that suffering I saw with in his eyes

"child" I called out

"I am no child'

I was once again in shock

This small boy held so many emotions in his eyes

Pain

Sorrow

Loneliness

Betrayal

Hope

Love

and

acceptance

Who had hurt this poor boy a foreign raged rumbled in my chest

he, now dubbed Tsuna turned to leave I called out in a soft voice "would you like to stay with me? "

"Why" I barely heard him mutter

Why no one would wants me I am just useless tsuna

Who would break a child to the point that they believed they were useless and unwanted

Clearing my head

"because …. " I trailed off

He leveled me with his gaze

His eyes a glowing sunset orange

"ok" I heard him say in a small voice

Would you like to come with me to my home now?

He nodded "close your eyes" I mumbled as I flashed us to Olympus

I was shocked to see my father, Zeus, stare at Tsuna with compassion and hear him mutter "what have they done...they broke their sky "

He kneeled down to Tsuna and said "Cielo it is all right cry as he hugged the child as tears wound down Tsuna's face I watched "father may I care for him" he responded

"Only if you don't hurt him … he suffered far too much as is "

I flashed both Tsuna and I back to camp

"milady "I heard Zoë yell

The hunters armed and ready to fire calmed they don't worry

"milady it is a male "

"I know" I said sharply but he has been entrusted to use he has been through much more pain then you could have ever imagined

They nodded their heads in agreement that now harm should befall the small fragile boy

 **DONE**

 **Lambo's ring appeared in Tsuna's hand due to the fact that he was not truly assuming the position as guardian until he is 15 thus if the majority rule**


	3. Authors note

Srry guys and gals but its seems i have hit a writters block and have no inspiration therefore My sincerist apoliges I hope you pick this stry up from is ashes arigoto


End file.
